


Di dubbi esistenziali e indiscrezioni fraterne

by Wheeze_Jones



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Anders ha sempre pensato di essere lui il Johnson più curioso — e scaltro, affascinante e compagnia —, quindi non c'è di che stupirsi se improvvisato terzo grado cui lo sta sottoponendo il minore dei suoi fratelli sta iniziando a diventare da strano a irritante.<br/>[...]<br/>Anders si obbliga a non guardarli e a non rider loro in faccia mentre occhieggia la buca. «Uh, adesso mi date anche del necrofilo? Oh, mi si spezza il cuore.» ridacchia,<br/>Se solo sapessero di cosa stanno davvero parlando... "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di dubbi esistenziali e indiscrezioni fraterne

 

  
_A_ nders ha sempre pensato di essere _lui_ il Johnson più curioso — e scaltro, affascinante e compagnia —, quindi non c'è di che stupirsi se l'improvvisato terzo grado cui lo sta sottoponendo il minore dei suoi fratelli sta iniziando a diventare da strano a irritante.  
Per carità, non si dica che Anders Johnson si faccia problemi a deluminare la mente del piccolo Axl circa l'intrigante campo riguardante i piaceri della vita, ma, cavolo, c'è modo e modo!  
«Voglio dire, è un tipo a posto e tutto, ma tecnicamente non è _morto_?» Anders alza gli occhi chiari su Axl con le sopracciglia aggrottate con eloquenza, al che il brunetto ci pensa un attimo prima di correggersi: «Be', morto e risorto. Ironico!»  
Ty, poi, dissimulando il proprio divertimento con un colpo di tosse non è molto d'aiuto.  
«Richiedimelo dopo che avrò mandato la piccoletta a casa, tu.» mormora distrattamente Anders, dando un colpo di mazza e sibilando un'imprecazione poco educata al vedere la palla da golf mancare la buca.  
E pensare che non c'è nemmeno Mike, a giocare!  
«E comunque,» sbotta con genuino interesse. «da dove ti vengono queste domande idiote?»  
In realtà ha avuto modo di apprendere che gran parte delle comuni credenze sui vampiri sono un'accozzaglia di stronzate che non stanno né in cielo né in terra, ma questo perché la cosa lo riguarda in prima persona. Sgranando con sistematicità gli occhi, le labbra piegate in un sorriso di scherno, Anders punta la mazza contro il fratello: «Non è che ti sei dato a Twilight?» chiede a bruciapelo, riducendo gli occhi azzurri in due fessure scintillanti d'ironia.  
«Cos— È una domanda come un'altra!» risponde boccheggiando Axl.  
«Trovati un hobby, Ty, prima di finire anche tu così.»  
«Parlo sul serio, Anders!» insiste Axl, piccato, gesticolando con la propria mazza da golf in mano. Povero set.  
«Non puoi dargli torto, da un certo punto di vista si potrebbe dire che fai sesso con un cadavere.»  
Troppo tardi anche per Ty.  
Anders si obbliga a non guardarli e a non rider loro in faccia mentre occhieggia la buca. «Uh, adesso mi date anche del necrofilo? Oh, mi si spezza il cuore.» ridacchia,  
Se solo sapessero di cosa stanno davvero parlando...  
Axl pensa che in realtà non era proprio quella la sua intenzione. Ty invece scuote il capo storcendo la bocca; okay, vista così come l'ha posta suo fratello fa decisamente schifo.  
Anders non gli bada affatto, benché senta la propria temperatura corporea abbassarsi almeno un po', complice l'occhiataccia del suo _glaciale_ fratello. Ma non se ne cura, il suo obiettivo ora è imbucare ben bene quella fottuta pallina.  
Quanto potrà mai essere difficile, d'altronde? Tanto quanto far centro a letto — e, oh, di quello modestamente se ne intende!  
Non sentendo più alcuna replica, il biondo alza la mazza e proprio mentre sta per colpire la palla. . .  
«Ma non ha polso, no? Quindi senza circolazione sanguigna _com'è possibile_?»  
«Magari è il passivo, Axl.»  
. . .Appunto.  
Ciao, buca numero sei, ciao.  
_«Porca_ — okay, facciamo una cosa: il giorno in cui sarò disposto a condividere Mitchell con uno di voi due avrete una risposta, più una settimana e passa con l'ano in fiamme, mmh? Fino ad allora fottetevi entrambi.»  
Tale eventualità, dato che Anders non è avvezzo alla condivisione — o almeno non in questi particolari termini — è ben lungi dal verificarsi.  
«E tanto per la cronaca, sì: anche i vampiri conoscono il rialzo di bandiera, e anche molto, molto, _molto_ bene.» aggiunge serafico — mazza in spalla, mani che si distanziano non di poco con gli indici alzati e un ghigno che ha del soddisfatto al vedere con che facce sta lasciando Axl e Ty.  
Povere anime ignare, per quel che riguarda Anders possono anche farsi bastare le scemenze di Stephenie Meyer.  
  
 

* * *

* * *

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Chiedo umilmente perdono a chiunque sia fan della saga & della scrittrice sopracitati, non è mia intenzione offendere; è tutta ironia.  
> Ironia nata da una piccola ricerchina che ho fatto, basata su un dubbio che poi è lo stesso che affliggerà Axl finché vivrà: i vampiri possono davvero fare sesso?  
> Per chi non lo sapesse o, boh, fosse curioso: possono.  
> Perché nella tradizione comune, in base, sono persone esattamente come noi, la cui unica differenza è la maledizione che li costringe all'immortalità ed alla sete di sangue. La morte e risurrezione (diciamo così, per dire) dell'individuo in questione non sono menzionate.  
> Parola di Google, non mia.
> 
> Magari potrei scrivere di come Anders abbia scoperto questo lato culturalmente interessante della realtà vampiresca. ;)


End file.
